


Todavía perdemos el control

by athenasword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, no muy grave, una breve alusión a abuso de Adderall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/pseuds/athenasword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguro, Stiles es atractivo, eso podría señalártelo cualquiera. Pero el segundo en el que abre la boca Derek quiere sellarle los labios con pegamento extra fuerte o cortarse los oídos con las garras para no tener que sufrir más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todavía perdemos el control

**Author's Note:**

> ¿qué es esto? ¿escribí algo? ¡¿y pasó las 1000 palabras?! debe ser luna llena hoy o algo.  
> sin betar! me disculpo si hay errores.
> 
> el título viene de Shut Up de los BEP porque aunque tengo una relación amor/odio con esa banda, el tema encaja.

Si bien Scott y Derek han aprendido a llevarse bien en estos últimos años de luchar contra criaturas sobrenaturales y juntarse a practicar lacrosse, hay algo en lo que discrepan y en lo que probablemente nunca coincidirán, y ese algo es Stiles.

Seguro, Stiles es atractivo, eso podría señalártelo cualquiera. Es alto, de hombros anchos y tiene unos labios de muerte. Su nariz es adorable y uno podría perderse para siempre en la laguna de cálida miel de su mirada...

Pero el segundo en el que abre la boca Derek quiere sellarle los labios con pegamento extra fuerte o cortarse los oídos con las garras para no tener que sufrir más. No es tanto el hecho de que cada vez que habla larga un discurso digno de la política, porque toca mil temas a la vez sin llegar a ninguna conclusión en particular y con un hilo conductor difícil de identificar; no es tanto, tampoco, el hecho de que cuando habla - y sobre todo cuando recién ha tomado su dosis diaria de Adderall - lo hace rápida y enérgicamente, llenando tus oídos con más palabras por segundo que un rapero profesional; no es el hecho de que sea completamente torpe al hablar, que no esté nada integrado en las situaciones sociales y termine tocando temas de los que no se habla en público y logran incomodar incluso a la más abierta de las mentes, avergonzándose a sí mismo y a quienes lo rodean; es un conjunto de todas esas cosas lo que hace que sea imposible tenerlo cerca por mucho tiempo sin desear _por favor_ que el auto en el que van choque y así ser librado de la tortura. _Gracias, Karma, a partir de hoy siempre comeré mis vegetales, pero por favor, ¡cállalo!_

Stiles lo sabe y todos saben que lo sabe, que está consciente de su ineptitud para mantener una conversación sin irse por las ramas y hablar de alguna asquerosidad o de algún defecto del remitente o de alguna visión política determinada que termine enfadando a quien le está hablando, porque da la casualidad que _siempre son del partido político contrario_ , vaya uno a saber por qué. Bien parece que el universo envía todos sus recursos para que a Stiles le vaya mal cuando de hablar con otros se trata.

Cuando toma su medicina está un poco mejor; no se distrae tanto y no cambia de tema, pero aún así habla bastante y dice cosas inapropiadas o simplemente torpes - como cuando aquella vez le preguntó a Danny si los hombres _gay_ le considerarían atractivo en el medio del pasillo del instituto cuando tenía dieciséis años. A los dieciséis Stiles aún era un retoño y nadie lo hubiera considerado _atractivo_ ; tierno, quizás, gracioso, pero nunca _atractivo_. Con los años se ha vuelto bonito y es capaz de hacer voltear algunas cabezas cuando camina por la calle, pero el segundo en el que ven que está hablando con Scott o Allison del Runescape o algo así y notan su camiseta con algún chiste nerd que no entienden manchada con mayonesa, en seguida fruncen la nariz y vuelven la mirada a donde van.

Pretendientes no le faltarían si fuera mudo, eso es lo que Derek piensa.

Derek también sabe que es injusto juzgarlo así, porque siempre que alguien le ha hecho notar a Stiles este gran defecto el menor acaba oliendo a una profunda tristeza y los hombres lobo nunca pueden evitar intentar reconfortarlo; sea pasándole una mano por los hombros (Isaac), comprándole un burrito u otro alimento picante y grasiento (Scott) o simplemente manteniéndose en silencio y escuchando con atención lo que tiene para decir (Derek y Boyd). Stiles simplemente _no puede evitar ser como es_. Derek sabe que Stiles lo haría si pudiera, que a veces se pregunta por qué no puede comportarse como una persona normal y ser como los demás y comunicarse con la facilidad de un niño sin filtros ni embudos.

Derek lo sabe porque él se pregunta lo mismo.

No habla mucho. Stiles será insoportable, pero Derek es tan callado que llega y pasa al punto de irrespetuoso. La mayoría de las veces, en vez de contestar preguntas con 'sí' o 'no' simplemente lanza un gruñido y deja a la otra persona intentando interpretar qué quiso decir con eso. Sus amigos - conocidos - más cercanos aprendieron con el tiempo más o menos a identificar sus gruñidos por la expresión en su rostro, o a no tomar en cuenta su opinión - porque Derek nunca da su opinión sobre algo. Si algo no le gusta, se lo aguanta igual (total, siempre lleva la misma cara de disgusto y enfado, esté luchando por su vida todo ensangrentado o comiendo algodón de azúcar en la feria de juegos) y si le preguntan contesta con uno de sus famosos gruñidos, a veces sin siquiera levantar la mirada del libro o el árbol que está cortando o de dentro del capó del auto. Incluso en situaciones extremas simplemente los ignora y sigue con lo suyo.

Quizás Stiles hable demasiado, hasta el punto del hartazgo y más aún, y quizás a Derek no le guste, pero es lo que necesita. Ya tuvo suficiente silencio. Cuando vivía con Laura en Nueva York era sepulcral, un silencio cargado con todas las cosas que querían decirse pero no podían, con el sentimiento de culpa de Derek carcomiéndole por dentro y con las nuevas habilidades de Laura que no sabía controlar volviéndola cada vez más volátil. Pero el silencio luego de su muerte era peor; porque este silencio no podía ser evitado. No era que no hablara porque no sabía qué decir, sino que esta vez estaba completamente solo.

Ahora las cosas son distintas, pero a Derek le sigue costando relacionarse de la misma forma que si Laura hubiera muerto ayer. Y Stiles tiene una habilidad innata de llenar los silencios, de interpretar qué quiere decir Derek y qué le gusta y qué no, de hacer lo mejor de una situación incómoda porque vive metiéndose en ellas, de entender que la comunicación no existe solo en palabras, sino en gestos, en el apretar de una mano formando un puño y en el tragarse otra pastilla de Adderall luego de una situación particularmente humillante. Derek debería intentar pasar más tiempo con él - puede ser un beneficio para su salud mental y para la de Stiles. Ambos se rehúsan a ir a terapia.

Además, si Stiles está siendo más insoportable que de costumbre, Derek puede sencillamente callarlo plantándole un beso.


End file.
